<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whipped Cream by Bajillian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589586">Whipped Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian'>Bajillian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Safeword Use, Some praise, sex that doesn’t go well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:23:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace loves sex and food. But he’s nervous about what Sanji will think when he suggests combining them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whipped Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace was nervous as hell. He’d wanted to try something he knew that Sanji might not have interest in: foodplay. While they both had a big interest in food, and it would make sense to combine it with their other big interest, sex… Sanji was known to be more <i>respectful</i> towards food. He was a chef, after all. He didn’t even let them have sex in the kitchen. The most sexual thing he’d done was wear only an apron while making food that didn’t require the oven.</p><p>Ace’s nervousness was purely because of the suspense before actually asking Sanji. Not knowing what he was going to say. Of course, if Sanji said no, that would be okay. They could just find something else to do. But before that, he had to ask.</p><p>“Are you doing okay?” Sanji asked before Ace could say anything. The two were cuddling on the couch, Sanji’s head resting on Ace’s chest. Their limbs intertwined with each other in a way that looked uncomfortable, but neither seemed to mind.</p><p>“Hm? Yeah, ‘course,” Ace lied, keeping his eyes locked on the TV. “Why?”</p><p>Sanji lifted his head a bit to look at Ace. “Your heart’s beating so fast, it sounds like it’s going to burst out of your chest,” he said. “Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>Ace sighed. There was no backing out of this now, but he still couldn’t make eye contact. “I’ve been… thinkin’ about tryin’ somethin’ new… together.”</p><p>Sanji raised an eyebrow, and he gave Ace a little smirk. “Well, you know I’m always willing to try new things, babe,” he said. “What is it?”</p><p>“That’s the thing,” Ace said, glancing at Sanji for only a second before averting his gaze once again. “I don’t think you’re gonna like this one. And, like, I obviously won’t know for sure unless I ask, but… I dunno.”</p><p>Sanji sat up a bit more so he could run his fingers through Ace’s hair and look at him properly. “Hey,” he said, his voice soft. “Look at me.”</p><p>It took a moment, but Ace finally looked at Sanji. He had to admit, he found comfort looking at his boyfriend’s reassuring smile, even if his heart was still beating really fast.</p><p>“I promise I won’t get mad at you for just suggesting something, whether I’d like it or not,” Sanji said. “You always respect my boundaries, so I feel safe in saying no. It’s okay to ask.”</p><p>Ace managed a little smile at that, and he took a deep breath. After a bit of hesitation, he said, “I wanna try… foodplay.”</p><p>Sanji hummed, still with a smile on his face. “I will admit, it’s not my first choice of things to try,” he said. “...But…”</p><p>“But…” Ace echoed, a bit softer.</p><p>“<i>But</i>… I am still willing to try it,” Sanji said. “I can always use my safeword.”</p><p>Ace let out a little sigh, and then nodded. “As long as you’re not doin’ it <i>just</i> because I want to.”</p><p>Sanji nodded. “I’m definitely… nervous,” he said. “But I’m curious to see what it’s like.” He played with the ends of Ace’s hair while he thought in silence. When he spoke again, his voice was much quieter. “Can we… start off slow?”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘course we can, baby,” Ace said with a smile. “I could tell you what I had in mind, if it’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>Sanji nodded.</p><p>“So, I was thinkin’ I could set you down on the kitchen table,” Ace started, looking right into Sanji’s eyes. Half to set the mood, half to gauge his reaction. “Take your shirt off, rest you back…” He pressed a kiss to Sanji’s nose. “I figured whipped cream is a classic thing to use. Maybe I could put some on your nipples and take my time lickin’ it up.”</p><p>Sanji was listening with wide eyes, his cheeks progressively getting more red as Ace went on. Ace smirked when he felt Sanji harden against him through his underwear. </p><p>“Is that a yes, buttercup?” Ace purred, lifting his hips up a bit to grind against Sanji’s. </p><p>Sanji let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Uh huh,” he said. “Yes.”</p><p>Ace smiled. “Good. C’mere.” He lifted his head until his lips met Sanji’s, and he let his eyes flutter closed. One of his hands found soft, blonde hair, and Sanji hummed into the kiss. He let them stay there for a moment before he held Sanji securely and stood, their lips still locked as he walked them to the kitchen. </p><p>Sanji’s heart started to beat faster, but he figured it was the excitement and suspense of the whole thing. He didn’t feel uncomfortable, at least. His legs spread a bit once he was sitting on the table so Ace could stand between them, warm hands running along Sanji’s toned thighs. </p><p>Ace broke the kiss only to slide his hands up higher and take Sanji’s shirt off so they matched. His hands went back to wandering along soft skin, and Sanji watched with half-lidded eyes, absolutely melting into the touch. </p><p>Ace giggled. “Does that feel nice?” he asked, his voice gentle. </p><p>Sanji nodded and leaned forward so their foreheads touched. “Really nice,” he mumbled. “Warm.”</p><p>Ace nodded against him. “I love touchin’ you,” he said. “Love your reactions. You’re so <i>soft</i>, dear.”</p><p>Sanji giggled, and then shivered once Ace guided him to lie back against the cool table. Their lips found each other in another kiss, but Ace giggled and pulled back. </p><p>“Wait, I almost forgot the whipped cream,” he said before walking to the fridge. “I was too distracted by how you felt.”</p><p>Sanji opened his eyes to watch Ace, a nervous smile on his face. “Your excitement’s cute,” he said. </p><p>Ace pulled out the can of whipped cream and stood up straight to reveal the blush on his cheeks. “You think so?” he asked. He quickly made his way back to his previous position and uncapped the fluffy, sweet goodness. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed that Sanji looked extra anxious. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Sanji nodded. “Still nervous, but you can keep going for now,” he said. “I trust you.”</p><p>“I know you do, babe,” Ace said, “but it’s important that you tell me if you’re uncomfortable. I could continue, if you’d like.”</p><p>Sanji nodded again. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Ace watched him carefully, and then got an idea. “Let’s start with this,” he said, before he sprayed some whipped cream onto his finger. “Could you open your mouth for me?” </p><p>Sanji did as he was asked, and then closed his mouth to start cleaning off the whipped cream with his tongue, humming softly as he sucked. All he had to focus on was the sweet taste and the feeling of Ace’s finger.</p><p>“There you go. Does that taste good?” Ace’s thumb stroked Sanji’s cheek. “Y’know, you look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my finger like this. Your cheeks are an adorable shade of pink, too.”</p><p>Sanji hummed, admittedly enjoying this more than he had expected to. Paired with the praise, it didn’t seem too bad. </p><p>Ace slowly slid his finger out of Sanji’s mouth and moved it to his nipple, rubbing slow circles that made Sanji moan and arch his back. “You like that, don’t you?” he asked. He picked up the can with his free hand. “I bet my tongue would feel even better. What do you think?”</p><p>Sanji chewed on his lip and watched Ace’s finger before nodding. “Please,” he breathed. </p><p>Ace brought the can closer to Sanji’s chest and carefully dressed his other nipple in whipped cream. He licked his lips in anticipation, but looked at Sanji’s face first. “How does that feel?”</p><p>Sanji grimaced and didn’t say anything at first. Maybe the initial feeling was what bothered him, he thought. But he didn’t seem to be getting any less uncomfortable. </p><p>“Sanji?” Ace asked softly, setting the can down and removing his hand. “Can you hear me?”</p><p>The silence worried Ace further, but soon enough, Sanji quietly said, “Red.” Ace backed up a little to give him room, and then offered him a small towel. “Sorry, I… I know you were excited, but I…”</p><p>Ace shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I appreciate you tryin’ it, but I’d rather do things you’re comfortable with.”</p><p>Sanji huffed as he cleaned the whipped cream off of his chest. “I know, but I really wanted to be comfortable with this because I know you like food and it’s, like, the ultimate combination for you,” he said, getting a bit worked up. He set the towel down, but couldn’t look up at Ace. “And it’s probably your favorite thing, and…”</p><p>Ace shook his head and gently cupped Sanji’s cheeks, making him finally look up. “Hey,” he said, offering a gentle smile. “Whatever we do together is my favorite because <i>you’re</i> my favorite.”</p><p>That got a hint of a smile out of Sanji. “That’s so sappy.”</p><p>Ace kissed Sanji’s nose. “Yeah, maybe, but it’s true,” he said. “Plus, you taste so good on your own. You’re a delicious meal, all by yourself.”</p><p>Sanji giggled bashfully and averted his gaze. “You sure it’s okay?”</p><p>“Positive,” Ace said without skipping a beat. </p><p>Sanji looked much more relaxed, feeling a bit better about the situation. “Okay,” he said. He glanced at Ace before looking away. “I still feel bad about ruining the mood.”</p><p>“You didn’t ruin the mood at all,” Ace said, and put his hands on Sanji’s waist. “I’m still good to do somethin’ if you are.”</p><p>Sanji nodded, and then kept his gaze on Ace this time. “I am,” he said. “What would you like to do?”</p><p>Ace shook his head. “I already chose somethin’, so it’s your turn.”</p><p>Sanji wrapped his arms around Ace’s neck to pull him a bit closer. “We could just have some gentle vanilla sex,” he suggested.</p><p>Ace hummed. “Horny cuddlin’,” he said, making Sanji giggle. “We could do that, definitely. Want me to carry you there?”</p><p>“Only if you want t— woah!” Sanji was cut off when Ace picked him up, but he didn’t seem to mind. He snuggled in closer and enjoyed the ride. </p><p>The second Sanji’s back touched the bed, Ace’s lips were right on his again. Sanji sighed through his nose when he felt Ace’s hands roaming his body, continuing where they’d left off earlier. They made it to Sanji’s boxers, which were carefully tugged off along with Ace’s. Sanji hadn’t even realized Ace had lubed up his fingers until he felt them carefully pumping inside himself, and he let out a surprised moan. </p><p>Ace broke the kiss to trail his lips down Sanji’s neck, gently sucking and licking to his collarbone with loving motions. At this point, Sanji’s body was as warm as Ace’s, just from blushing alone. He shivered when the cool air reached his skin as Ace sat up a bit.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Ace commented. “Are you ready, buttercup?”</p><p>Sanji replied with a nod, gasping when Ace pulled his fingers out only to replace it with his dick. The motions were slow and careful, and their chests brushed against each other when Ace leaned back down to kiss Sanji. </p><p>Both of their anxieties from the day had melted completely as they got lost in each other, happy to focus on the closeness of their bodies and the tenderness of the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>